


Unknown

by MintyCocoWolf



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCocoWolf/pseuds/MintyCocoWolf





	Unknown

The stars are falling, the sky is red, and the oceans are fading.  
Where are your heroes now?…

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.”  
“It’s a prison-on c-cell.”  
“I was being sarcastic.” The Loyalist, Karma, huffed and crossed his arms, slightly angered by his companions attitude.  
“We-well, you-ou know that I take sar-sarcastic comments serio-seriously.” Nightmare frowned, glancing at Cookie. She was sitting down gazing at the ground helplessly.  
“We never stood a chance, didn’t we?” She asked, gazing at them with a saddened look in her eyes. Karma’s expression softened after seeing this, and he sighed, nodding in response to her question. He took a seat down next to her. Nightmare sat down in the far corner of the eerie room, his back facing the two of his friends, growling at himself.  
“Can’t you two get us out of here? Aren’t you guys, like, the strongest beings in Akanemi?” Cookie asked, fastening her glasses, a hint of hope laced in her voice. The male in the corner of the room burst out laughing, sounding slightly psychopathic.  
“You-ou, you’re joke-joking, aren’t y-you?? You have-have to b-be!! Do you-ou have any i-idea who w-we are?” Nightmare asked, grinning widely, knowing her answer would be negatory.  
“N-no... I don’t... All I.. I know is that you-your, my friend... R-right?” She was questioning herself, slightly confused by Nightmares actions. Nightmare just continued laughing, turning his head towards them. He was grinning uncontrollably, and he had a murderous glimmer in his eye as he looked at the two of them. Cookie turned to Karma in a desperate attempt to understand what was going on, but he refused to look at her. She forced him to look at her, not a very big fan of what she saw. Karma’s eyes were cold, lifeless and unforgiving, unlike his normal joyous and playful eyes. He was glaring at her, but she didn’t know why.  
“You have no idea who I am, do you?...”

~Previously on Unknown~

“Brother! We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry up!” Aroma shouted into the little cave she and her brother called home. Karma comes stumbling out, trying to not drop any of the scrolls or books he was carrying, knowing how Cookie would kill him if he did.  
“Okay, okay! I’m here!” He groaned a little, catching a falling book with his tail and placing it back on top of the already mountainous pile. Aroma giggled and snatched a portion of the numerous books, being careful to not drop any.  
“There, now we can go, right?” She asked, walking South towards North Dynamo, following a dirt road. And as expected, Karma followed her, even though he could barely see her.  
It took a few minutes, but they arrived at North Dynamo, wandering around its cobblestone streets, and occasionally popping by interesting shops. They made their way down to town square, where a fountain stood next to their destination. Cookies Café. It was a soft peach color, with a splash of warm pink here and there, making the overall exterior look cozy and welcoming. Aroma rushed inside the building, setting down the books she carried there. Karma followed her lead, setting down his stuff as well.  
“Cookie? You here? Karma and I have arrived!” She piped, looking around the little library section of the café. Karma, on the other hand, walked up to the counter and slid over it, heading towards the back room, knowing how Cookie liked to stay in there during her free time. To his surprise, it wasn’t just Cookie in the room. Peach was with her, floppy ears and all. Cookie was wearing a turquoise long-sleeve dress that had a cream filling, a rainbow scarf, and her usual purple glasses. Peach, on the other hand, was wearing a trench coat that complemented her underside of lemony scales and her luscious tail feathers. She also was wearing the usual bird skull over her face, her ears slithering out from under it. Aroma had finished searching the library, so she hopped over the counter and rushed over to Karma’s side, entering the back room.  
“Hey, Aroma! Nice to see you! Peach and I were just talking about you!” Cookie smiled brightly at the female Loyalist. Aroma tackled her into a hug, clearly happy to see the baker, and then tackled the Akuma into a hug. Peach jumped back a little in surprise, hesitantly hugging her back. Karma decided to knock on the wooden door frame a few times, catching everyone's attention.  
“Heyo, Kar-Kar!” Both Cookie and Peach chirped, clearly happy to see him present (and not late). Aroma rolled her eyes. Still the little kid that she is, she was completely disgusted with the concept of love.  
“Yeah, stop it with the nicknames, we all know you two like him.” Karma groaned a little, clearly annoyed with his sisters’ behavior.  
“Peach, could you take her shopping now? She's been waiting for what feels like years..” He mumbled, gesturing his hand towards Aroma. Peach nodded in response, snatching up the child and walking out the room carrying her.  
“Sooo…” Cookie shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable. Karma walked out of the room, expecting her to follow, in which she did. He began putting the scrolls and books he borrowed away. Getting a bright idea, Cookie got a plate, a fork and retrieved some Devils Food Cake and handed the plate to Karma, knowing that it was his favorite food. He squeaked, clearly surprised with the arrival of the cake. “C-cake???? I-is that y-you??” He asked, poking it a little with the fork. Karma nibbled on it, clearly satisfied with the cake.  
After he finished the slice of cake, a knock could be heard, as well as the opening of a door. Someone was prowling around the café/library. Cookie rushed to the front counter to greet the visitor, clearly shocked at who she saw. The visitor had navy blue fur, an ‘x’ed out left eye, multiple scars scattered about themselves, stitches here and there making them look like they were sewn, and a tail that had two functional eyes and a mouth. “Nightmare..?” She asked, confusion laced in her voice. It wasn’t often that Nightmare paid a visit.  
“You-you got th-that correct-ect.” His voice sounded like a game was lagging, so it was rugged, and sometimes repeated itself. Nightmare chuckled, smiling widely at her. “I-i heard Kar-karma was in to-town.” She nodded, pointing over to the cake devouring male, who was attempting to put away scrolls while eating. Cookie sighed and walked back over to him, Nightmare following closely behind her.  
“Karma?... You need help there bud?” She asked, snatching the scrolls from him anyway, not caring that he shook his head. Nightmare, getting a clever thought, stole Karma’s cake and ran away, giggling happily as he took a few nibbles of it. Karma, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill his friend, chasing after him angrily. They dashed out the door and chased each other all throughout North Dynamo, interrupting the townsfolk a little. Cookie didn’t care though, she had gotten used to their childish behavior, but she chased after them she put the scrolls up.  
About an hour had passed, Nightmare and Karma had settled down and were reading stories to each other as they sat together under the shade of a nearby tree. Cookie strolled up to them and sat down next to the storyteller, which happened to be Nightmare at the time. He was telling a tale about a creature with an ‘x’ed out eye, just like himself. As he told the story, she became interested with the fact that he kept repeating the word “fear” over and over.


End file.
